The sisters book 2 Revenge of the Fallen
by Aura Azeala Heart
Summary: (the second book of Hoshi and mine now 4 book storyrnpls read the first one wich isn't all up on the site.)rnThings start to take a fall as the past catches up and old villian take action!
1. untimely

disclaimer we don't own any of the Inuyasha gang or naraku?kagura&kanna or keade or kagome's family  
  
"Miroku!" he stopped her from finishing.  
  
As the things came closer they became clearer.They were more of Naraku's poisenus insects! only bigger and of a different color.  
  
Miroku and Hoshi imeditaly jumped up and prepared to fight.  
  
Miroku readyed his staff and Hoshi grabbed her long knives, she had left her elbow blades back at the hut.  
  
It didn't even take a minut for the insects to arrive and attack. Hundreds of them swarmed all over Houshi and Miroku.Th fight was easy at first, Miroku swiftly wacking the insects to the ground while Hoshi was just swipping away.But soon the swarm began to over take them and the two had to keep on their toes.  
  
Hoshi became annoyed with the little bees."Miroku why can't you just use you wind tunnel?"she asked him as she cut yet another bee in half.  
  
"No Hoshi i can't do that... thease bees are like a deadly poisen to me.If i suck them up i will become greatly ill and might even die..." he replied as he cloncked another bee to the ground. "But don't you worry, there arn't that many more.. we can get this over with and get back to what we started." he added with a sly grinn.  
  
There were only 10 or 15 bees left when the worst took place!Miroku was fightening off the last few bees when he looked at Hoshi. She was swipping away at the bees with only her nails due to the fact that she had dropped her knives.  
  
He continued to fight looking back at the insects.He looked away a second too late! Hoshi as well failed to pay attention, she never saw the insect fly to her side. It stung her arm dyeing quickly after it's task was completed.  
  
hoshi began to feel lightheaded.Her legs and arms where going numb. The last words she spoke wher "Miroku... Help.."  
  
"Hoshi!!!!!" Miroku yelled as her killed the last bee and ran to her. she began to faint and her just managed to catch her right before she hit the ground.  
  
Kagome began to wake, she had such a head ach. When she opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha and Sango talking.  
  
"Inuyasha, I was wondering.." Sango began,"At my wedding, would you give me away?" she managed as her cheeks turned pink with a little bit of embassesment." i would aske Miroku but i was hopeing that he might do the ceramony..." it was then she noticed that kagome had awoken. "Kagome , i was also wondering if u would do me the honor of being my maid of honor.."  
  
Kagomes jumpped up her eyes shimmering with joy "Of course Sango The honor would be all mine!!"  
  
"And you inuyasha will u?"Sango reasked  
  
"feh yea whatever.." her mummred  
  
"Oh thank you both of you! You don't-----"she was cut off by Miroku brusting in with Hoshi in his arms  
  
"Keade! Hoshi! Insects! Poison!"he said while keade came from the back room  
  
"calm down Miroku"she said "Now tell me whats wrong.  
  
Miroku took a breath before he blurted out "Hoshi was stung by one of naraku's poisenus insects!!"  
  
"What!!!"Inuyasha blurted out "Was naraku with them!!!"  
  
"No just the insectes Now plase help her!!" 


	2. help

disclaimer we don't own inu, his gang,kagome's family,naraku kanna kagura or keade  
  
Miroku layed Hoshi down on a mat in the hut. Her clothes where a little torn from the battle and the area around where she had been stung was was and ugly geenish purple.  
  
Keade began prepareing to find a cure imeditaly."Miroku and Inuyasha yea must leave."she said pushing them out the door"Sango and kagome would yea please assist me?"  
  
Outside shippo was playing with kirara and teka."miroku are you okay?" he asked as her saw them come from the hut.  
  
Miroku managed to fake a smile "yea shippo i'm fine. Just.. just keep playing with teka and kirara."he said even though once more he felt hurt and sad but even more angry all within himself.  
  
Inuyasha could some how sence how Miroku felt and in his own way he tried to cheer up the perverted monk."Miroku don't worry bout hher. she is a strong kid member she kicked my butt a bunch of times.."  
  
Miroku didn't answer him.He was just stearing off into space.Teka then jumped up onto his shoulder and purred a little.  
  
Miroku didn't respond to her. he was too lost in his thoughts. so teka jumped down and ran into the hut to keep her master companie.  
  
Inside the hut keade was haveing sango crush some herbs while kagometried to keep hoshi cool with a cloth. keade herself was examinig the wond and hoshi.  
  
she touched hoshi's ears to see if they would move but they didn't.next she examined the wond. It was small but the skin around it was now black.  
  
aura sat silently on the floor of the training hall insid eof sesshomaru's home. something felt wrong. really wrong.  
  
"are you ready?"sesshomaru asked as she entered the room.  
  
she imeditaly looked up. her eyes turning from there darkest purplr to blue quickly."yea sure ummm what?"  
  
"are you ready?" he asked again lookking at her strangly.  
  
"oh yea."she said and got up."just don't go easy on me cuz i will woop you." she let out a fake giggle  
  
the practice fight began.Sesshomaru was haveing better luck than last time, he was getting closer before she bothered to move. but then he suddenly stop. "what is wrong with you?" he asked relizing that she wasn't acting like herself.  
  
Aura looked at him"something feels so very terribly wrong."  
  
Miroku hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep untill he awoke the next morning.he saw shippo curled up near him, and inuyasha was in tree still sleeping.  
  
he got up and tip toed into the hut to see if hoshi was ok.  
  
inside the hut he saw kagome aslepp with cloth still in hand. sango was curled up by a burned up fire.Keade was most likely in the back room for she was out of sight.  
  
Miroku then laied his eyes upon Hoshi. She was the very same as he had left her , only now she seemed soo much weaker. teka had cureled up within hoshi's her and was purring softly. Miroku walked over and sat beside her. She seemed at peace  
  
while she slept and so helpless. he could she a small amount of blood apear from the wrappings, he touched her hands wich were now almost as cold as ice.   
  
he took of the purple part of his rob and covered hoshi with it.  
  
'she seems so helpless, and yet she is so beautiful at the very same time.' he thought to him self as he gentaly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
he got up and began twords the door. maybe he haddn't noticed it or maybe it was just soo sudden, but what ever the case it had begun to rain. it wasn't hevay nor was it light, it was just a perfect summer storm. 


	3. the plan

disclaimer we only own Aura and hoshi when more of our charcters come in we will mention them  
  
"oh miroku your awake."a voice from behind him said . Miroku turned to see a sleepy kagome in the doorway  
  
"Oh , Good Morning Kagome. may i ask ... how is hoshi doing.." his voice fadeing a little twords the end  
  
Kagome bit he lip a bit before she said,"ummm.. well the poisen is still in her sytem. we never got to wake her up.. Narku's insects used such a different poisen ... keade knows nothing of it..."   
  
"well... is.. she .. going to ..live though it?" he finally spoke up his voice weak  
  
she was quiet for a few seconds just letting the rain keep the time. then she said "well miroku we aren't sure... i mean keade and sango know more about the medicen from your time...WAIT Thats IT!!" she yelled at the end  
  
"whats it?" a voice had said out of no where and Inuyasha came jumping down from his tree.  
  
"i know how we can save hoshi!"kagome said a little bit happier"we can take her to my time and try to use the medicans there!!"  
  
"What?How the heck are we going to pull that off?! we don't even kno if she can go though the well!!i mean are we gonna just throw her in and hope she pops out the other side?!Inuyasha complained  
  
"inuyasha why do you have to be so negative? i mean maybe there is some kind of trick to it ... look i can bring my stuff here and yura's hair was on you and came to my time..... so maybe all we need to do is hold her and jump on in.." she replied   
  
"yea but we still got a problem kagome."inuyasha said  
  
"what is it?"she asked a bit confused because she thought she had everything worken out.  
  
"The ear and her cloths! how are we going to explain to theses 'doketors' that our friend is a demon and thats why she had cat ears on her head?"  
  
Kagome was a bit puzzled for a moment but then an idear sprung into her head,"well i can lend her some cloths and we can cove her ears with something called a bandana" she replied pleased with her answer  
  
she had finally stumpped inuyasha. he looked at he dumb founded then looked at miroku saying " well monk what do you think?"  
  
Miroku had been listening to both of them as they had agued but had to come out and say "i want hoshi to live and if kagome's time can help her then i have no objections   
  
then he turned around and walked back inside the hut to be with hoshi. the rain was pouring down not too much yet nor to little. 


	4. the brewing storm

Disclaimer: only own aura and hoshi soo far  
  
aura hadn't slept. the gut wrenching feeling that something was wrong had kept her up. she had sat by a window close to rin's room all night. when she noticed that it began to rain she finally got up. her eyes now a distant yellow  
  
aura walked out into the rain alone. everyone else was still asleep. as the swwet summer drops hit her body, she began to smile. forgetting any and all worry. she looked up into the darkened sky and let the drops of water hit her face.  
  
the rain was so enchanting to her (mostly when it rained on her birthday), even as a child she was enchanted. she began dance in the sweet summer storm.  
  
memo walked out into the rain and followed her master purring sweetly as she jumped into a tree. like most cats memo didn't like being wet.  
  
Aura continued to dance untill she herd a voice behind her say "Your just as bad as that brat!"  
  
she turned around to see the small anoying todd behind her."what do you want"she said as she steared at him  
  
"i don't want anything from a stupid hanyou like you."he snickered and gleared at her  
  
aura gave him a dirty look as she threw a dagger at him, it grazed his arm "i may be a hanyou but i am and always will be stronger than you!!!"then she picked him up and threw him off into the distance"STUPID TODD DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME!!" she yelled after him.  
  
"now is that really needed?" sesshomaru's voice hit her ears imeditaly she turned to him her eyes blood red  
  
"hmp i am going to go see my sister ..."she said   
  
sesshomaru just watched as she stormed away  
  
jaken the reappeared brushing twigs off of himself "oooh meee lord you have awoken!"  
  
"whay did you force her into such a rage jaken" he said not really wanting an answer. then took the human skull staff and hit jaken over the head with it before he walked back inside.  
  
memo hissed at jaken then ran to catch up with her master for she knew that something was wrong as well.  
  
aura felt worried again and now the rain began to pick up. she paused a moment allowing memo to catch up. memo curled up around aura's next as they continued on 


End file.
